An isolated power supply with an isolated data transfer circuit may be used in various applications. In some applications, a standard optocoupler may be used to provide an isolated signal. However, power consumption of an optocoupler is relatively too high for some applications when operating to provide an isolated signal. Addition of circuitry to an optocoupler to also provide an isolated power supply results in a relatively large-form-factor, expensive device that consumes too much power for many applications.
An isolation amplifier is another device that may be used to provide an isolated analog output. However, isolation amplifiers are generally expensive and consume relatively too much power. In addition, isolation amplifiers generally require an isolated power supply to power the isolated section of the isolated amplifier. Thus, a device that includes an isolation amplifier and an isolated power supply is generally too expensive and consumes too much power for many applications.
Thus, a relatively inexpensive, low power, small form-factor device that includes a combined isolated power supply and a data transfer circuit would provide benefits that may be lacking in other devices.